


The voice of mercy

by Submarineforfish



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Case File, Crime, Drama, F/F, Feelings, Post-Movie: The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008), Romance, Violence, at first, it might get really dark, post-The fall S03, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Submarineforfish/pseuds/Submarineforfish
Summary: Mulder and Scully help Stella with a case.----------------------------------I'm  bad at summaries and bad at names so i might change it later.This is my first work. please be kind :)I'm also not a native English speaker so i apologize in advance.





	The voice of mercy

LONDON, ENGLAND

Stella Gibson closed her laptop a little harder that she intended to, it wasn’t like her to feel so frustrated. If there was something she could always rely on, it was her ability to do her job. She wasn’t the type for bragging but it didn’t mean she wasn’t aware of the fact that she was really good at her job despite previous mistakes that where now forgotten by her and her colleagues.

However, this case was proving to be a particularly difficult one, it wasn’t as if she hadn’t had difficult cases or dealt with serial killers before. She had been face to face with evil murderers a number of times before and after Spector. Spector she couldn’t help but thinking about him. ¿What if this was another Spector? Could it be? Could she make the same mistake twice? could the killer be hiding right in front of her again?

No, not again, this would not be another case like Spector’s, she decided.

Sitting in her chair behind her desk she looked at the board filled with pictures of the victims, locations of the murders and random notes she had made.

Looking at it over and over trying to figure out what she was missing.

¿Why did they take them? were they dead?

“How`s it going?” Asked Ben, one of Stella’s colleagues, he was one of the few she actually considered a friend

“the same” Answered Stella

“its been a long day Stella, maybe you should go home, get some rest” Ben suggested taking the seat opposite to Stella. He knew it was pointless to suggest something like that, knowing her for years he expected Stella to sleep in her office like she usually did when she was working on a case, specially cases like this.

Stella didn’t answer and instead returned her look to the board on the wall.

It had been a long day indeed. They found another victim , this one was even younger than the last one and again , there was no possible connection between her and the other victims, no finger prints no DNA , no traces, she was just left in the middle of nowhere miles from her home from which she had disappear just that morning with no explanation known to her family.

“They`re getting closer together Ben” Stella said after a few seconds.

“I know”

“it’s the fourth one, if it keeps on with this pattern, the next one is gonna be in a week” Stella looked at him “we have to stop him”

“we will, you will”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow Ben managed to convince Stella to go home. She knew she wasn’t gonna get any sleep and instead went through her notes over and over trying to find something that she missed before.

She took a sip of her wine and looked at the clock in her bedside table. It read 02:30 am. She sipped the rest of her wine and stood to retrieve the empty glass to the kitchen when her phone rang.

“Gibson” She answered almost immediately

“Stella, it’s me” said Ben in the other line . She could hear sirens mixed with voices in the background.

“is it another body?”

“no, but I think you should come a see this”

“Send me the location, I’m on my way”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella was welcomed by the smell of death as soon as she stepped into the flat building. Walking trough the crowd of forensics and police officers she spotted Ben right outside the apartment.

“here” he said handing Stella a suit.

“what happened here exactly?” she asked stepping into the flat

“some of the neighbors called the manager complaining about a strong smell a few hours ago, so he came up to check and found a dead body…a man, so he called the police, one of the officers thought about calling us after checking the apartment” Ben explained.

“why did he think of us?”

Ben walked her to the kitchen where pictures of the four victims could be seen in the refrigerator’s door. Next to them there was a piece of paper with dates numbered from one to five. Stella didn’t need to check; she knew the dates matched the dates of the murders. Except number five was empty.

Stella let out a breath.

“how long has this man been dead?” she asked

“at least two days, the manager says he used to rent this place but he moved five months ago and he hadn’t rent the place to anyone else yet because it needed repairs , apparently , the subject left the place in a pretty bad state , the deposit didn’t even cover the damages and he refused to pay, the flat hasn’t been occupied for months, according to manager he was in his late thirties”

“what was the cause of death?” Stella asked already suspecting it.

“he was stabbed” Ben said “that’s not it Stella, they found something inside the fridge “

“what is it?”

“They’re not sure but it looks like a rest of a placenta …they’re gonna run tests to see if it matches any of the victims but by the state of it, it looks like it could have belonged to the last one”

“we need to find out who this man was” Stella said looking around her “ if he’s been dead for two days then he couldn’t have killed Jenna which leads me to think that it isn’t him or that maybe he has an accomplice…why didn’t they made this murder as clean as the other ones?, what are they doing?”

“ma’am” one of the forensics approached Stella “I think you should come and see what’s in the bedroom”

Later that night, Stella looked at the new evidence hanged in her board.

A pentagram was found in the bedroom floor surrounded by candles and ashes, the wall looked like it had been burnt, it all looked like a scene taken from a Hollywood film.

“can I come in?” Ben asked

“sure” Stella said turning in her chair “anything new?”

“not really, apparently he rented the place under a fake name, he doesn’t appear to be registered anywhere, the manager says he had a strange accent though, maybe eastern so its possible he was an immigrant”

“I don’t know what this means “ Stella said pointing at the pictures on the board “I think this is all part of some ritual but that still doesn’t lead me anywhere, that man was dead when Jenna Martin was killed so that means the killer is still out there , it doesn’t matter if this gives me an idea of why he might be doing it , we still have nothing that leads us to him”

“do you think he's gonna stop at five?”

“I’m not gonna wait and see if he does, I need to stop him before he gets to number five” Stella said pacing behind her desk

“I would like to consult someone who might know about these things maybe they could help us understand why they’re doing it or how they choose them, it could help us protect potential victims”

“I know someone” Ben said “this friend I met when I was in oxford, he used to solve let’s say… uncommon cases for the FBI “

“uncommon?”

“cases that involved unexplained phenomena …I think he would be of great use”

“is he American? how fast could he get here? “

“I haven't spoken to him in a while, I’ll call him and see if hes available”

“do it, just remember we don’t have much time”

\---------------------------------------------------------

OUR LADY OF SORROWS HOSPITAL

WASHINGTON, D.C.

Dana Scully was getting used to a lot of things, after two years she was still getting used to. She wondered when that would stop when she would just feel normal again and not like she was in the middle of a transition.

After leaving Mulder she had to get used to lot of things, like her new apartment, sleeping alone, cooking for one, not being able to talk to her best friend. Not that they even shared more than a few words per day towards the end of their relationship, but still, she missed him, she worried about him and called him once in a while to check on him , at first he didn’t answer most of the time being still angry at her but lately he would and she was relieved every time she heard his voice telling her he was okay. It somehow made her feel less guilty about leaving him.

That’s why she answered his phone call when she was about to go into surgery.

“Scully, it’s me “

“Mulder, I don’t have much time I have a surgery”

“it’s ok I won’t keep you long” Mulder said and she could hear him breaking a sunflower seed shell “I got a call from a friend at the Met said he needs help with a case”

“you’re going to England Mulder?”

“ oh yeah, and don’t pretend I’m going alone”


End file.
